Tastes Like Blue
by The Serpent Guardian
Summary: SpikeXander. Short Ficlet. It’s movie night, and Xander is eating Sweetarts. Spike doesn’t know if he wants Xander to never stop or if he wants to jump Xander.


**Title:** Tastes Like Blue

**Author:** The Serpent Guardian

**Fandom:** Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys, Joss Whedon does. Think if I asked he'd give me Angelus?

**Pairing:** Spander (Spike/Xander)

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Slash. Implied sex. You may never look at Sweetarts the same ever again.

**Summary:** It's movie night, and Xander is eating Sweetarts. Spike doesn't know if he wants Xander to never stop or if he wants to jump Xander

---

**Author's Note:** Back in April, I went to Six Flags with some friends. We were eating Sweetarts on the way up and naming the flavors. This resulted. I've been meaning to write this baby since. The muses finally cooperated. Enjoy!

(-)(-)(-)

**Tastes Like Blue**

(-)(-)(­-)

It was just like every other Friday night: the whelp had picked out a pile of movies, bought a couple bags of junk food, bought a case of beer (That was one thing that had changed, beer instead of soda -- and _that_ had taken a helluva lot of convincing with subtle hints of emasculation. Read: blunt insults stating it, repeatedly.), and Spike. At first, back in the Basement of Doom, the whelp had simply tied him into the hideous, uncomfortable chair facing the small, flickering telly. Now if he didn't show up at his pet's apartment every Friday, Xander came over to his crypt -- minus the beer.

The movies were always random. An old western, some cheesy romantic crap, an even cheesier sci-fi, a horror so off it was more of a comedy. There was no rhyme or reason, but there was never more then one type of movie. The snacks however, were always consistent. A bag each of regular Doritos, sour cream and onion Lays (the wavy kind), Cheetos (crunchy), a bag of chocolate chip cookies, a bag of pretzels with store brand salsa, a bag of Jolly Ranchers, three packets of Starbursts, five bars of Hersheys Special Dark chocolate, and -- of course -- a box of Twinkies.

The snacks never varied. Except tonight they had. Instead of three packets of Starbursts, there were two and a pack of Sweetarts. Sweetarts. Spike wasn't sure if he should hate them or provide his Xanpet with a never ending supply.

He was watching Shawn of the Dead and the two birds (the mother and the girlfriend) were having their moment, when he heard a cross between a squeal and a moan of pleasure. The whelp had snatched up the Sweetarts and was almost stroking the thin tube.

That had only been the beginning of his love/hate relationship with the candy. The boy had proceeded to open both ends and slit the paper and foil packaging down the center. He cleared a space on the overcrowded table and slid all the flat, colored disks of candy out of its packaging. Quickly he took out all of the blue colored ones, humming happily all the while.

Randomly he'd grab one and suck on it some, before rolling it between his front teeth, then he'd start rubbing the tip of his tongue against the flat inside. He'd switch sides, using only his teeth and tongue, after a bit. When he'd worn the candy thin, he'd break it in half, chew, and swallow. During the entire process, he'd be making the most sinful and downright orgasmic sounds.

Finally, only the blue ones were left. By this time, Spike had abandoned all attempts at watching the movie; instead he was blatantly staring at his pet. His cock was throbbing and pressing painfully against his jeans. The vampire wasn't sure if he should be happy the torturous sounds were nearly done or disappointed he wouldn't be able to watch that tongue dart, swirl and caress.

He was wrong. The sounds from before weren't orgasmic, _these_ were. The boy had picked up a blue one and as soon as it had hit his tongue his eyes had rolled up and he'd let out a long moan. He sucked on that one little blue disk until it had dissolved. A happy and completely carefree smile had come to his Xanpet's pouty lips. The sight had stolen his nonexistent breath, making the chipped vampire realize he'd been breathing the entire time he'd watched his boy.

When all of the candy had been worshipped by that sinful tongue until there was none left, he was still watching him. Xander opened his eyes and looked right at Spike and said, "Tastes like blue." _That_ threw him for a right loop, that did.

"Wot?" What the _hell_ did _that_ have to do with _any_thing! Or even _mean!_

His Xan just laughed softly, "The blue Sweetarts, they taste like blue."

A slow blink and incredulous look were his only reply.

"It's something from when I was a kid. Any candy colored blue didn't have a flavor, it just tasted blue. Now, if a candy is blue it has a flavor. Sweetarts are the only candy where the blue ones still taste like blue."

Another blink and a shake of his head. "Only you, Pet." Spike said with a laugh.

The smile that touched Xander's lips then was anything but sweet. It was an evil smile to match the glint in his eyes. With a swift move that caught Spike completely unaware, the boy was straddling his lap.

"Let me show you," was whispered against his lips before they were kissing.

When they finally pulled apart, both were panting. Spike licked his lips and smiled a soft smile. "You're right Xander. Does taste like blue." he said. Then he proceeded to find out exactly how alike the sounds his Xan made when eating the Sweetarts and when eating _him._

(-)(-)(-)

_End._

(-)(-)(-)


End file.
